


The warm flame

by PShine



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: The Primal Flame cursed Prometheus to live in complete isolation, afraid of causing or being in pain again. But, maybe a small, cozy flame is capable of withstanding him.





	The warm flame

“All right, buddy. Looks like yer comin’ with us whether ya like it or not.”

“Stop this at once! No one yanks a dragon along!” Prometheus shouted, trying to move away from the group even though his injuries made him wince slightly upon doing so. “Do not blame me for whatever happens if you feeble humans insist on involving yourselves with the dealings of dragonkind!”

“What a handful.” Mym said, regarding the Flame Dragon’s protests. “Normally, humans and dragons alike just fall into your arms, darling, but this one is being a little more difficult, isn’t he? Well, I’m sure you’ll handle him just fine.”

“Erm… Thanks Mym.” The King of New Alberia somewhat awkwardly answered, before turning to the injured Dragon. “Sorry to disappoint you, Prometheus. But I happen to already have involved myself on the dealings of many Dragons. I’d say I’m used to it by now.” Looking back to the others, he said. “Come on. Let's take him to the Halidom.”

“Wait! No! You’ll unhand me at once!” The mighty Dragon tried to back off, but didn’t put nearly as much effort as he could in avoiding being dragged to the Castle. He didn’t want to actually hurt them, sure, but… There was something else, that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The human that commanded them… Just why did the sight of the sun on his hair reassure him somehow…

* * *

“Prometheus. Will you make a Dragonpact with me?”

It was the very end of Valentine’s Day after the entire nonsense with Mym, that Euden asked him this. Saying yes was easy. The King helped him control his powers, and healed him when he was hurt. He showed the strength that the reclusive flame wanted to find, flawlessly earning his approval. That was the reason he had grown fond of him. It was hard not to be friendly with someone so soothing, and yet filled with such conviction.

But, why did the Flamewyrm’s accusation still rang in his head…

Why did the energy he feel from the Dragonpact just make him so warm. Was it supposed to be like this? Was he supposed to long for the small, warm flame that came from Euden? It was just so small. It felt so weak, compared to his, but it brought him such strength. Just what did that m-

“Brooding again, Prometheus?” The teasing voice of the Dragon he was somewhat surprised to now call his friend snapped from his bro- From his thought process. The fact he was calling Brunhilda his friend still surprised him a bit, but such was his life now, he supposed. She was pretty good company, even if she started petty fights with him every once in a while.

“I’m not brooding, Brunhilda. It’s just… Urgh.” He sighed, wondering whether or not he should ask this to her, before deciding he trusted the Greatwyrm enough. “Say, for you, how does the Dragonpact feel?”

The smug grin that Mym oftenly had presented itself in full force, in a way that made Prometheus regret having asked that. “It’s just a mana exchange. I get to feel the cozy, adorable warmth that comes from my darling, and he feels my raging fire whenever he gets to transform into me!” She said, pretty much cooing out of happiness. “But you’re feeling a little more, aren’t you? Just like how I feel more than just his warmth.”

“... Maybe so. It’s a new feeling.” He grumpily admitted. “So, tell me, Mym, what is th-”

He found his question interrupted as Mym pulled him in on a strong hug while screaming in joy a bit. “I knew it! I told you, I told you! You’re in love with Euden, Prometheus, just like I am!”

… Love?

* * *

Did he love Euden?

Aaaaargh, just what was he supposed to make out of this? What… What even was supposed to be love? A warm feeling, threatening to burst out of his chest? Had he ever felt that? Was that what he felt when the King, someone so kind and optimistic, with none of the weariness his title implied? When seeing the way he smiled, making Prometheus feel the need to protect that happiness at any cost?

Was it love, when Prometheus wanted Euden to be by his side always, making him feel safe?

Was it love, everytime he insisted to himself he wanted to keep Euden safe, and not the other way around?

… It was. The Dragon had no idea why he was asking himself that, because he knew it was.

* * *

Night came by, with most of the Halidom peacefully falling asleep, including the dragons. But, of course, there was an exception.

Prometheus was glad he got a place a bit more isolated, one of the caves on the Castle’s cliffside, for the reason he couldn’t rest was one that he’d never live down if anyone found out. But his shame wasn’t making him rest any faster, as thoughts about the man he contracted himself to kept making a certain area in his pants more and more uncomfortable.

Forget it. No one is anywhere near him anyway. He’ll just have to make this quick.

The flame finally removed his pants as hastily as possible, allowing that which is keeping him awake spring free, staying on fours instead of fully getting up. Fast. He’d get this fire inside him under control fast.

And yet, as he should have seen coming the fact his head wouldn’t just allow him to do this in peace. As he begins stroking his already fully hard member, his tail uncontrollably twisting around, his target inevitably shows up. The sight of Euden’s face, his mouth trying to cover each inch of the dragon’s, covers his every thought, with the King inexperiencedly trying to service him to the best of his capacities.

Would Euden squirm? Squeal? Moan in delight? How roughly would he’d like to go? The sight of his body covered in scratches, bites and light burns makes the flame speed up his rhythm, panting as he can feel himself nearing the climax. Euden is a moaning mess by now, calling out the dragon’s name just as much as the dragon is calling out his. He wants, he lusts, he desires the King’s love so much, he-

Thanks to the fantasies his mind keeps conjuring, Prometheus does end up fixing his situation as fast as he wanted, his burning seed covering the ground beneath him.

Panting and recomposing himself, the dragon just goes a bit to his left, and finally falls asleep peacefully, even if with red on his face.

* * *

“You have harmed my King. I hope you’re ready to suffer the consequences.”

The situation was simple. An unexpected ambush made an injured Euden call upon his newest pact’s power to help control the overwhelming strength of the fiends that Dyrenell was controlling. The Primal Flame burned every last fiend to ashes. But to the handful of soldiers that were alongside them, only burns happened. No matter how much Prometheus had only the need for vengeance fueling him, the warm flame that called upon him kept him on check.

On the Halidom, said flame obviously didn’t let that happening just pass by.

“Prometheus, tell me. What happened?” The King asked, in a voice that wanted an answer, but not in a demanding way. It still had that soft, comforting tone coating it, making it clear that, once again, Euden was just as worried about him as anything else. And that just increased Prometheus’ guilt for lashing out like that.

“They hurt you! These people hurted you! I’m… I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t stand by when that happened. I…”

“I was in the frontlines, Prometheus. That is to be expected. You’re not the first one to grow worried about me.” The King said, completely focused on soothing the dragon at first. Of course, he still had to ask. “But, I thought you had your powers under control. I helped you with that. Why is it my pain made you act like that?”

The Dragon took a deep breath, trying to steady his breath, but deciding to just let his emotions take over anyway. “... You don’t know, do you Euden? You… Really don’t know.” He started walking towards the King, until said ruler just stood in-between the Dragon and a wall, Prometheus’ body close from just completely pinning Euden. “I… Had I never met you, I would still be alone.”

“Prometheus?”

“I… You are the first person, since I got the Primal Flame, that I felt safe with.” It would be so easy, to be the first to taste the King’s lips. “I want us to be deeper than this. Even deeper than the pact we made.” It would be so easy, to take him somewhere where he would never be hurt again, by anyone. “I want us to… I want you as my equal. You’re already someone I find to think so much like me. I just…” _Don’t want to go through pain again._

“Prometheus.”

Euden’s voice still came off in a comforting way, but something about it felt more authoritative. Backing off, giving him some space, Prometheus took his hands to his face, and let out a frustrated scream, finally calming down. “I’m sorry, Euden. I’m sorry for scaring you like this. I just…”

The Dragon didn’t get to finish his thought process, as warm arms embraced him, and someone’s head laid against his chest. “... I can’t say I completely followed what you are talking about, Prometheus. But, you just seemed like you needed a hug right now.”

Slowly closing his own arms around the man he loved, the Reclusive Flame silently agreed.


End file.
